parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea (CoolZDane 2 Animal Style)
Cast: * Ariel - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * Eric - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Melody - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Young Flounder - Young Thumper (Bambi) * Adult Flounder - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Sebastian - King Julien (Madagascar) * King Triton - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Grimsby - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Scuttle - Zazu (The Lion King) * Morgana - Adult Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Undertow - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Undertow (as small size) - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Cloak and Dagger - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) * Undertow's Various Transformations - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants), Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven), One of the Brain Pods (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins), The Backson (Winnie the Pooh (2011)) * Waiter who passes by Melody - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Blonde Girl in Orange Dress - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) * Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * The Music Orquestra - Various Animals (Timon and Pumbaa: Beethoven's Whiff) *Waltzing Children Played By - Various Animal Kids *The Handsome Boy - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Music Conductor - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Mother Penguin - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Baby Penguin - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *5 Male Penguins - Piglet, Eeyore, Gopher, Papa Heffalump and Bruno (Winnie the Pooh The Series; The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Tip - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Dash - Winnie the Pooh *Flounder's Kids - Bunny (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves), Skippy Rabbit, Sis Rabbit and Tagalong Rabbit (Robin Hood) and Bunny Yzma (Kronk's New Groove) *Blonde-haired Merboy - Sora in Lion Cub Form (Kingdom Hearts 2 Video Game) *Brown-haired Mergirl - Young Winifred (Jungle Cubs) *Black-haired Merboy - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Harold the Sea Horse - Mort (Madagascar) Content * FBI warning Anti-piracy Warning campaign 2016 Logo DVD BluRay * The Rugrats movie teaser trailer (syahdan bey) * Thumper's Wish Trailer * Toons in Paris the Movie (Rugrats in Paris the Movie) trailer * {Gruvia} The Little Mermaid Trailer * Childrens Go Wild Trailer * Cineplex - Feature Presentation * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 2 - A Magic Locket/Vitani * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 3 - Fearing Vitani/Losing the Locket * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 4 - Twelve Years Later * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 5 - Vitani and Fidget's Confrontation * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 6 - Kiara Bonds the Locket * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 7 - Anxious Moments * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 9 - A Peek into the Past * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 10 - In Search of the Truth * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 11 - Julien Tells Nala About Kiara * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 12 - Kiara Meets Vitani * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 13 - "For a Moment"/Vitani's Diabolical Deception * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 14 - Meet Tigger and Pooh * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 15 - Old Friends DESCRIPTION * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 16 - Taking the Trident * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Vitani (Part 1) * The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea part 19 - Showdown with the Mighty Vitani (Part 2) * The Little Mer-Lioness 2 part 20 - A Most Precious Gift/"Here on the Land and Sea" * The Little Mer-Lioness 2 part 21 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") (Read Description Also) Gallery Category:CoolZDane 2 Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART